Creeped Out A Little
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Imagine your OTP as kids trick or treating. Person B is afraid to go to this one house that has creepy decorations, but Person A holds their hand and tells them that there's nothing to be worried about, and that they'll go with them." Tom/Lexi ONESHOT.


**Creeped Out A Little**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Romance, Friendship_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 508_

_Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: __"__Imagine your OTP as kids trick or treating. Person B is afraid to go to this one house that has creepy decorations, but Person A holds their hand and tells them that there's nothing to be worried about, and that they'll go with them.__" Tom/Lexi ONESHOT._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm suddenly on a kid!Texi rampage. Because the idea of them as kids is just freaking adorable.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens. Or Tom and Lexi. I wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Imagine your OTP as kids trick or treating. Person B is afraid to go to this one house that has creepy decorations, but Person A holds their hand and tells them that there's nothing to be worried about, and that they'll go with them."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eugh. I hate toffee apples." Tom rifles through his bright orange plastic trick or treat pot. "Mrs Gaunt is such a grumpy old hag -"<p>

"Tom!" Lexi looks aghast from under her witch's hat. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"S'true, though, isn't it?" The eleven year old shrugs casually.

"No!" Lexi aims at him with her Tesco-bought broomstick. "It's just mean!"

"No, it isn't!" Tom insists; Lexi's wearing her disappointed face. Tom hates it when his friend wears this face. Especially when this expression is directed at him. He prefers Lexi's happy face, the wide grin that makes her blue eyes sparkle, that lets an infectious giggle escape along with it.

He's only eleven, of course, he's never really noticed girls before in _that_ way - "When you get older, you'll understand," his father always says - but there's something about Lexi that's..._different_, that's captivating, that's dazzling. Even under the brim of the witch hat that matches her fluorescent tights, there's beauty in her blue gaze and pale blonde hair that tumbles to her shoulders (she hates it, she often says, wants it cut. Tom can't even begin to imagine why, when, in his biased opinion, he thinks it's so pretty.)

"Gaunt's always hated me," he continues, as they unlatch the front gate of the next house.

"Now, that's not true," Lexi says kindly. "How can anyone hate you?"

There she goes with that smile again. _Are all girls this complicated?_ He rolls his eyes at her. No wonder his father always says to leave girls until he's older.

"You think too highly of everyone, Lexi."

"Is that not a good thing?" She skips off down the driveway. Tom is about to follow her, but hangs back suddenly. He knows the people who live here - the family of a kid called Jackson who goes to the same high school as Tom and Lexi, and is notorious for manipulating people into doing whatever he wants them to - and they've certainly gone all out on the scary part this Halloween. Headstones are clustered across the front garden - is that a disembodied arm he can see lying across the grass? - with wreaths of cobwebs layered upon everything in sight. Two cat-like yellow eyes are painted on the upstairs windows, lit by a single light bulb, seemingly watching him dithering by the garden gate. Not that he's going to ever admit to dithering later on. _Tom Clarke_ does not _dither_ in people's front gardens.

Lexi has paused in her step, waiting for him. "Hey...what's up?"

"Nothing!" He says quickly. She doesn't looked fooled.

"Are you scared?" She doesn't sound teasing or mocking like anyone else he knows would; she sounds understanding.

"No! I'm just..." He shuffles. "...creeped out a little. Sorry, sorry, that sounds _so_ stupid and lame -"

"Don't worry." Lexi reaches out and takes his hand in her own, entwining their fingers together. "I'll walk with you; I'm a little creeped out too. Let's just hope that Jackson doesn't answer the door, hey?"

* * *

><p><strong>Imma just hide over in this corner and cry about how cute little Tom and little Lexi would be<strong>**. ****Which is a lot.**


End file.
